


Jack the Boss

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Randomness, in which Jack really needs some minions, since everyone else in rotg has minions or helpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North has elves and yetis.</p><p>Tooth has Baby Teeth (Tooths?).</p><p>Bunnymund has egglets and egg sentinels. </p><p>Sandy has legions of sand...beings.</p><p>Pitch has nightmares.</p><p>And what does Jack have to call for? Nothing. Of course, this injustice must be rectified immediately. So guess who heads the penguins from Madagascar now?</p><p>Doodle turned fan art monster on a random thought while I was watching Penguins of Madagascar. 'Course why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Bunnymund...does not know what to say about Jack's new "boss" status. And you and I both know he can be pretty vocal. 
> 
> Frankly, neither do I.
> 
> Just a random thought on what it takes for Jack to get his own *coughminionscough*. And hey? What better *coughminionscough* to get than those who love the cold as much as Jack does? 
> 
> Attention, all penguins to report to Jack HQ immediately. >8D

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art available on my tumblr too at monsieur-scythebeef.tumblr.com. 8D


End file.
